


Oh I do like to be beside the seaside!

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was eating chips. This was to be his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh I do like to be beside the seaside!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just more seagull crack because I cannot be stopped and this will amuse me for a long time to come. 
> 
> Written on my phone once again. 
> 
> Also here's a link to a advert that reminds me of Sebastian Vettel. I hope it amuses you as much as it did me. 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9miCuoZnuEc

The sun was just beginning to set, the warm golden glow dipping just below the water, casting the sky in a brilliant shade of pink.

It was a beautiful end to a rather nice day. Sebastian and Lewis walked along the water's edge just taking in the view.

Sebastian was eating a bag of chips. That was to be his mistake.

The next thing he knows there is a shadow above him and a rush of wind and a chip was stolen from his hand. He's so surprised that he drops the entire bag of chips onto the sand.

"Was that...a seagull?" Sebastian asks, eyes wide.

Lewis meanwhile is besides himself with laughter.

"It's not funny" Sebastian huffs, folding his arms across his chest and frowning at Lewis "I was enjoying those"

"Oh man, Seb I'm sorry but-" Lewis stopped as another wave of laughter overtook him, tears streaming down his face, "your face! They've come back for you, Seb. They have come all the way from Canada for you"

Sebastian glares at Lewis, pouting childishly.

Lewis finally manages to stop laughing. He rolls his eyes at Sebastian's look "come on, don't pout at me. I'll buy you more chips?"

Sebastian brightens at this "yes, because I was enjoying them"

"I know" Lewis replies, he grins "it was pretty funny though. Seagulls must love you or something"

"They don't love me" Sebastian mutters darkly "they have now ruined my race and my chips"

Lewis snorts at this and throws his arm around Sebastian's shoulder, leading him back up the beach "come on seagull whisperer, I'll buy you more chips"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
